


Kiss me

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Sisters (1991 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: My take on how Teddy and James' became a couple





	Kiss me

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters or any of the characters. 

James went to visit Cat on campus to see how she was doing after the trial was over. She told him life was starting to get back to normal. 

“What do you think will happen to Mary?” she asked, wondering about her friend and fellow victim of Kyle Parks, who had shot and killed him after he was found not guilty in Cat’s trial. 

“She will probably undergo psychiatric evaluation and that will likely be her defense due to her initial trauma and not getting the help she needed then the added trauma of seeing him go free.

“I really feel bad for her you know? My family is so great and supported me through all this, I can’t imagine having to go through that alone and not even have a chance at getting justice. You’ve really helped me too Detective Falconer, I want you to know how much we appreciated all your effort”

“You don’t have to thank me, that’s my job. I’m just sorry didn’t work out the way it should have”

“We did our best” she shrugged.

“I don’t know if your mom believes that, she was pretty pissed” he laughed.

“Yeah that’s my mom” she laughed.

“How are she and your dad doing?” he asked

“They’re good. Mom just bought a new place to for her to get back to her business and she’s going to live there too but the place is a total wreck so she’s got a lot of work to do but she’s excited about it. She hasn’t had her own place since we moved back here”

He had a confused look on his face “I thought she was living with your dad?”

“That was just temporary, to be with me, after” she said not finishing the sentence .

“Oh I thought they were…

“Together? No. I think they thought about it for the billionth time for like half a second then realized they work better as friends and co-parents to their amazing daughter” she teased

“Well I can’t speak to the rest of it but that part is definitely true. They do have one amazing daughter” he agreed, smiling affectionately.

“So where is your mom moving? I’d like to check in and advise her on security and all in her new place” 

Cat grinned knowingly “You like my mom!”

“What? No. I mean I do, I like all of you” he babbled.

She laughed at how uncomfortable he was “Hey you don’t have to explain anything to me, I’m cool with it”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, you’re a good guy, she could definitely use that in her life but are you sure you know what you’re getting into? My mom can be kind of a handful”

“Oh I am fully aware of that, when we met she was a total pain in the ass and I had to threaten to lock her up”

“Oooh I’m sure that went over well” she cringed.

“It did not. But I realized it was just her way of taking care of you, so I decided saying she is passionate about things she cares about was better than calling her a pain in the ass” he chuckled.

“Well be warned, she is passionate about a lot of things” she said emphasizing the word passionate.

She wrote down her mom’s new address for him. “Thanks for stopping by, I really hope to see you around” she smiled and walked away.

Her words meant a lot to James, he had really grown fond of Cat throughout this whole situation.

The next day James stopped by Teddy’s new place and was surprised to find her mom and sisters with her. He was caught off guard by their presence and fumbled through an explanation of stopping by to provide her with crime information for the area and advise her on security. “Nice seeing you again ladies, get a deadbolt for this door. If you have any questions or need anything you know where to find me, I’m at the precinct” 

Teddy turned back to find Bea and her sisters grinning like Cheshire cat’s. Teddy had been oblivious but everyone else immediately saw what was going on. They began to tease her about him having a crush on her, she blew it off saying that wasn’t the case.

“Whatever you say Sis” Alex smirked

“But if you aren’t interested feel free to send that handsome, sweet guy my way” Frankie said.

“Aren’t you tired of my hand me downs yet?” Teddy teased. 

Cat called her mom later that night to see how it was coming. They chatted for a bit and Teddy mentioned that Detective Falconer had come by.

“Oh good. Did he ask you out?”

“What? Not you too. Which one of my sisters put you up to this? He just stopped by to check on my security because he’s a cop”

“Really mom?” she asked wondering how she could be so clueless. “He likes you. He came by campus and asked about you and was being all shy and adorable and I told him about your new place so he would have a reason to come see you. Bummer that he caught the whole family there”

“Honey, Detective Falconer is a nice guy but I don’t think we are going to be going out”

“Why not? He’s great. You should give him a chance mom. I think he could be really good for you”

“Oh do you now daughter?”

“I want to see you happy mom”

“I am happy kid” 

“You know what I mean, with someone”

“I’m trying to get my life in order, get my business back up and running and get my place together before I can think about anything else”

“Well I don’t think he’s looking to propose to you on day one, just get dinner with him or a coffee, give the guy a shot before you write him off”

“Okay if he asks I promise to think about it”

James stopped by the next evening. She was in the middle of cleaning her place and looked a mess. She sighed and opened the door. 

“I wasn’t expecting company” she said indicating her appearance.

“I think you look great”

She laughed “Well that’s not true but thank you anyway”

“I thought you would be busy working on your new place and might need some reinforcements” he said holding up a bag.

She looked inside “Coffee and Doughnuts from a cop? Really? She asked, amused at the stereotype.

“Doughnuts are delicious, everyone loves them” 

“So Cat told me about your visit” she said, stopping him in his tracks.

“She did huh” he said, caught off guard and trying to recover 

“And while everyone else in my family is absolutely swooning at the prospect of something happening between us I’ve got to be honest. I just don’t see it happening”

“So should I ask why or am I better off just walking away knowing I’m great so it must be you?” he asked

She grinned, amused at his charm. 

“We met under terrible circumstances and I just don’t want to be reminded of that”

“That’s fair” he said nodding. “But then again what if something incredible could come out of that terrible experience?”

“Okay let's see if it's worth a shot, kiss me” she said

“I’m sorry what?” he asked dumbfounded 

“We could go out on some dates and see if there’s a spark but I would rather just get down to it to see if there is anything worth exploring” she said matter of factly.

He looked confused. “This is a little weird for me, usually there’s a lead up, a moment between people before a first kiss takes place” he said not knowing how to go about it.

“Okay if you don’t want to that’s fine” 

“No, I want to. I definitely want to” he confirmed, stepping closer to close the distance between them.

She looked up at him, waiting.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers softly, it was very basic and she crinkled her nose up at him in response. “That all you got?” 

He accepted the challenge and pulled her back to him, one hand cupping the side of her neck as their lips met softly at first then he deepened the kiss. Her hands grasped his sides as they kissed hungrily.

They finally broke apart after a minute. “I suppose dinner wouldn’t hurt” she grinned and pulled his face down to hers to kiss him again.


End file.
